Last Chance
by A-Cherry-blossom
Summary: He made the worst mistake he ever could have. Now he is given one last chance to make everything right. SasXSak R&R please.
1. Last Chance

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to finally be writing a fanfic because I used to just read them but I decided to try and write one. Please read this and let me know what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. **

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, in this damp gray holding cell of Konaha. Maybe they'll decide my sentence so I can finally die. I don't deserve to live, not after what I've done.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke were bringing you home!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran after me. I just snarled. Sakura appeared in front of me her green eyes on the verge of tears. 'Wow she has changed' her hair has grown long again and she has turned into a beautiful young woman. In fact she was one of the hottest girls in Konaha. _

"_Please Sasuke, come back with us!" _

_I glared and threw a kunai at her which she caught and threw back at me. 'Wow, her skills have improved a lot too' I felt an oncoming attack by the dobe and turned to catch his foot and throw him back against a tree. "Sasuke please I don't want to fight you!" Sakura begged. "Then leave" I said with as little emotion as possible"_

"_Sasuke's right, you leave, go tell Tsunade we found him."_

_Sakura hesitated but ran off back toward the village._

"_It's between you and me now, I'll drag you back half dead in chains if I have too! I promised Sakura I would bring you back"_

_I smirked. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep"_

_We got into a huge battle of punches and kicks, but we had both gotten stronger and neither of us had gotten hit yet. I managed to land a round house kick and as he staggered back I tried to hit him with a fire ball that he was able to dodge. We were both tiring but I had to conserve chalkra because I knew he had that extra chalkra store that would give him an advantage. _

_We both were panting heavily and I could already see some of the glow of the kyubi's chalkra. I felt a pain on my neck as the cursed seal began to spread. As Naruto's chalkra began to cover his body, I let the seal take over and transformed into the second stage. _

"_This wont end like last time Sasuke!"_

_Naruto had gotten stronger, but with the forbidden jutsu Orochimaru had taught me, he was almost done. Suddenly my body started burning and I felt like my limbs were being torn off. I couldn't control the seal, my chalkra was tripling and I had way too much. I began to gather the chidori in my hand, the white light blinding. As it built up I lunged toward Naruto who was already gathering his rasengan. Right before we collided I kicked his hand and he flew back toward the tree with me still running to him. _

_He was wide open and was already defeated but I couldn't stop and the seal wouldn't retreat. _

"_Damn!"_

_There was a puff of smoke and then I felt my arm rip through flesh, soaking it in blood. The smoke cleared and I backed away slowly. I couldn't believe the sight I saw, Sakura clutching her stomach, eyes full of tears. In the distant I heard Naruto yelling but I wasn't listening. 'What have I done?' _

"_S…s…sas-" _

_And then she was dead in Naruto's arms. Naruto was crying but I just kept backing away not believing that I had just killed Sakura. She was the last person I would ever want to hurt. I couldn't take it. I just kept running as fast as I could until I reached a clearing a fell to the floor not wanting to move. Not wanting to breath, just wishing for a quick death._

_By now the curse had retreated but it was too late. I felt many chalkra presences around me but I didn't care. I let myself be captured, not caring about anything. ' _

_End Flashback_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to her. Never her. Why? Why?' 'It's all my fault' 'am I crying? An Uchiha never cries. But… for her… I don't mind…'

Suddenly there was a bright light from outside as the door opened. Naruto walked in an angry expression on his face. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't, I couldn't either. We stood staring at each other for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"You…you…I…hate…you" pause "You…killed Sakura…how could you…I never thought you'd go that far… especially not to Sakura…"

He was speaking my thoughts. I didn't know what to say. He was right in every way.

"Didn't she mean more than that? I will never forgive you."

His fists were shaking and if it wasn't for these bars i'm sure he would have wanted to fight.

"I…I…nev-"

"Save it Sasuke I don't want to here it"

He turned and walked away without another word. I lay back down my head pounding, when the door opened again and this time it was Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said for once not reading his book.

"Have they made their decision yet?" I asked.

"No, they are not sure whether to kill you or keep you alive for information, either way you will know after the funeral." Tsunade answered, obviously depressed about her pupil's death.

I hesitated but asked "can I go?"

"How dare you!" Tsunade snapped. "How can you say that after you're the one who put her there?!"

"…"

"I think he should go" Kakashi said glumly.

"WHAT???"

"I think it will be punishment for the Uchiha having the whole village glare at him"

"Are you kidding Kakashi? He's an Uchiha he doesn't care about that. He has no right to go there and I will not make the Haruno's see there daughters killer at her funeral."

They had a point it wasn't fair that I go… but I really needed to see her…I would never forgive myself if I didn't.

"Please… I…"

"Fine but if you try anything so help me I will I will kill you in front of everyone and let Naruto pick at the rest of you!"

I nodded and then sat against the wall thinking about everything.

As they left I saw it was darker out and as they shut the door I felt sleep overcome me and then darkness.

**A/N: So how was it? Please Read and Review. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank You!**


	2. They say your only twelve once

**Sasuke's Point of view**

"Sasuke"

"…"

"Sasuke, get up"

I stood up from my crouched position to see Kakashi reading his perverted book. He walked over and opened my cell. I walked out and looked at Kakashi whose face was depressed. He probably was as mad at me as everyone; I had killed Sakura, one of our team members after all. I followed him out the door, my eyes burning from the sudden light. We both walked in silence toward the funeral.

"Listen Sasuke, there are going to be a lot people who-"

"I know"

"Just-"

"I know! People here are friends of Sakura's and of course they are going to hate me, and they have a right!"

Kakashi just nodded. When I saw the funereal I was surprised, it looked like the entire villages was here, all dressed in black. When I stepped behind the many rows of people, they all turned to look at me some surprised but most were angry. The entire village was staring at me, it's so strange, hundreds of people all eyes on me. As I walked towards the front, I heard whispers and felt the glares but I didn't care, I came to see Sakura.

"You! You killed my baby" I heard a women shout in tears.

"What is he doing here?" some man said. I'm assuming these are Sakura's parents.

I didn't care. I walked up to the coffin and saw her pink hair, her fair skin, but her eyes were closed. I couldn't see her beautiful green eyes. And it was my fault. Everyone backed away from me as I stood next to the coffin. She was so beautiful, her hair had been brushed and spread around her head and framed her face. I wanted to touch her hair it looked so soft. Before I could, Sakura's mother came at me and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch her you monster!"

Now I was mad but these stupid chalkra bands kept me from killing anyone.

"Go away you shouldn't be here" her father shouted at me.

Her mother came at me again shouting "It's your fault she's dead it's all your fault I hate you!" then she was about to slap me when I grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke! What is the meaning of this" Tsunade shouted at me.

"…"

"I'm terribly sorry he will be leaving now" "Come Sasuke"

I growled but followed her none the less. She took me through the village a little, and memories of Sakura flooded my mind. I tried to block them out but they kept coming. As we got to the training grounds, so many memories torture me I want it to end, I should kill myself.

"Sasuke, Naruto told me what really happened. He blames himself for her death"

"But it was my fault"

"You really cared about her didn't you?"

I turned my back not wanting to look at her. You could see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and I could tell she had been drinking from her breath but she was serious.

"Listen to me, I know you loved her and I know this isn't right. She's not supposed to die.

I was listening.

"What I'm about to teach you is a forbidden jutsu not even Orochimaru knows"

I was listening _intently_.

"But I will only do this if I can count on you to leave Orochimaru and rejoin Konaha"

At this I smirked. "Orochimaru is dead; I had no use for him so I killed him"

Tsunade was shocked but nodded. "Sasuke I'm going to give you one last chance to make everything right"

Tsunade removed the chalkra bands from my wrist and I slowly felt my chalkra return. She gave me a piece of paper and then began performing many hand seals and placed her thumb on my head. There was a blinding white like, similar to chidori and then it was gone.

'Where am I?'

'Am I dead'

I opened my eyes to see I was in my old house, lying on my bed.

'What? That's not possible'

I felt the note in my hand that Tsunade had given me. It said:

_Sasuke, check your calendar_

'What?'

I looked next to my bed on the wall was a calendar.

"Holy Shit"

Suddenly there was a bright light above me. It flashed for a moment and then was gone, leaving behind a piece of paper that said:

_Sasuke, as you have noticed, I've sent you back in time. Today is the day you graduate from the academy. Remember, you can't tell anyone, and you must not know everything that's going to happen. Do you understand? Now go to the academy._

"This isn't possible"

I stood up to leave when I saw a mirror and couldn't believe my reflection. I was twelve again. I felt someone outside my window and tried to activate my sharingan but couldn't.

'Damn, I guess when I was twelve I couldn't use my sharingan"

I looked out the window to see some girls staring at me squealing. Fangirls. Damn. I forgot how annoying they were. This is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Team Seven

**A/N: Thanks so much every one! I'm so glad you guys like it. Oh but one question. Do you think I should leave it in Sasuke's point of view or do Sakura's or Naruto's or something else? Please let me know!**

**Reviews:**

**Dodingdaga:** Yes and no. It will be easy for him to do a lot of the training and stuff but he can't use a lot of his moves until he learns them and stuff when he first learned them. I know that doesn't make sense XP sorry! But he will know how to beat Zabuza and Haku and stuff so he does have an advantage. But that's why in Tsunade's letter it said he's not allowed to know everything that's supposed to happen because it'll be all suspicious. I'm really bad at explaining stuff so ill hope as I get farther in the story it'll make sense.

**Craftygirl:** Yeah that would've been a sad ending. But I plan to make him make a few of the same mistakes, but not big ones. For example, when he kisses Naruto (It's in this chapter)

**sasusaku4-ever**: Oh Yeah!!

**XXDragonheart6XX**: Of course I would never let Sakura die like that!!!

**Thank you guys sooooo much!!!! **

**And now Chapter three!**

**This is going to take place starting at episode 3**

**Sasuke's Point of view**

'Okay deep breaths, this is just some ordinary day that's already happened'

'**Do you have any idea how crazy that's sounds?'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm you, the smart side of you that always gives you awesome advice and saves your ass'**

'…'

'**Well your life's been pretty boring till now, so now that some thing interesting has happened, ta-day! Here I am'**

'And my parents being killed, me joining Orochimaru and killing Sakura hasn't been interesting?'

'**Not really, plus your going to need all the help you can get'**

'Okay weird. Alright here's the academy. Damn what class am I in?'

I walked around till I see Naruto sitting in a class and go take the seat on the far side of him.

"Move out of the way forehead-girl I'm sitting next to him!"

"Yeah right Ino-pig I got here before you! First come, first serve!"

"Well then if that's the case I'll sit next to him" Some random people started yelling out.

'Oh wow, I remember being so annoyed at this, but now…"

'**Don't get all weepy eyed on me, remember she sits next to you'**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun"

'**Play it cool! You can't' just suddenly love her after the past few years of ignoring her!'**

"…"

"B…b…but Sakura-Chan"

Suddenly Naruto was on the desk staring at me angrily; even now he annoys the shit out of me. We were glaring at each other for a while, tension building.

"Naruto stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

'Hey this seems famil-'

'AHHH!!! Eww!!! OMG he just kissed me!' I felt like puking damn did Naruto ever brush his teeth?

'**You idiot, how could you fall for that twice?'**

'…Need…air…!'

"N-A-R-U-T-O!"

"Heh…heh… Sakura-Chan it was an accident!"

"You're annoying"

Sakura along with the other rabid fangirls clobbered Naruto leaving him in a messy heap. Sakura sat down next to me as Iruka came up to the class to lecture something. She was so beautiful; I could smell her hair it smelt like strawberries.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Yes!"

"I…I'm with… Naruto?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yes!"

"I'm with Sasuke?"

Naruto went off into some rant but I didn't care, I was happy. I remember being pissed at my team but now I'm thanking god that I was put on this team. If I wasn't me I would've jumped up and down praising Naruto for being such a dumb ass and Sakura for getting the perfect score to be on my team.

'**Yay were with Sakura-Chan!'**

'You sound like Naruto'

"Alright you guys are dismissed for now, in an hour I'll introduce you to you team leader"

I quickly left and climbed an outside tree. I heard Sakura looking for me but I couldn't be around her right now. I needed to calm down, my inner self was right though; I couldn't suddenly tell her how I feel. I'll wait till later when we meet Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

We were all in the classroom waiting for Kakashi. I was trying to stay calm sitting with my head on my hands remaining stoic. It was hard with her stealing glances at me and then turning way blushing. 

"He's late" Naruto said stating the obvious. I watched as he set up a silly trap for Kakashi with an eraser.

'Oh yeah I remember this, he actually falls for it'

But I still said "A high ranked ninja won't fall wont fall for this"

Sakura instantly agreed with me "Yeah Naruto you're so stupid"

Just then, Kakashi walked in getting hit with the eraser.

'I've seen this twice and I still can't believe he actually walked into that'

Naruto of course was laughing his head off while Sakura was apologizing, but I could tell she thought it was funny. Then Kakashi says he hates us. I would be mad but I know he loves us later,

* * *

"Lets se why don't you introduce yourselves, starting with you" 

Naruto rants on about ramen and Sakura is obsessed with me, damn, she really was annoying.

'**Awww… but you _love_ her!'**

'Whatever, hmm my turn, I'm here from the future to stop Sakura from dying, and try to make everything right, so I basically know everything that's going to happen, nah I'll go with plan B'

"There are many things I hate and not a lot of things I like"

'**Except Sakura!'**

"My goals in life are to revive my clan and to kill a certain man"

I could feel a lot of tension and Naruto looked really scared of me. 'good'

"Hmm interesting, well anyway, were going to begin a mission tomorrow, so go home, sleep, but I wouldn't eat any breakfast or you might puke"

'Oh shit I remember, this, damn, this time I really want to get a bell'

'**No, no, no, if you do you might mess everything up, you just have to remember that when Naruto is stupid and gets tied up a tree, give him your lunch!'**

'Okay so I'll steal the bell, and then give Naruto my lunch'

'**Ugh, your hopeless'**

**

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! So did you like it? Let me know k? Thanks!**


	4. Duh! Tickle him to death!

**A/N: Ah him so sorry I haven't updated I was grounded because I left cookie crumbs on the computer desk. Yeah. Don't ask. I'm not even supposed to be on but I'm baby-sitting at my neighbors right now and the munchkins are asleep so I'm using their computer.**

**TinhThuyVan: Thank you!**

**AngelicFlame2: LOL thankies!**

**LovelessNightmare: Yeah I should make the chapters longer; this one is a little longer. Thank you**

**GaaraIsHot: Oh I should have but I didn't have any good ideas for that. Thank you soooo much!!!**

**InnerSakura14/xiaolintitanbaby: (I didn't know which name to put there was two) Yay! Best reviews so far, by the way you totally read my mind, that's what I was going to in this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Thank you, so much!**

**And now on with the story!**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

'God damn it! I gave it everything I got and I still couldn't get a bell, I couldn't use my sharingan or any jutsu beside my fireball! I couldn't even use chidori!'

'**That's good considering he taught you it!'**

'Yeah whatever, at least he passed us'

'**Yeah and you almost screwed it up by scarfing down all of your food!'**

'I was hungry'

'**sigh, what would you do without me?'**

'For one thing, I would be sane.'

I was walking back to my house after Kakashi's cruel and unusual test, still fuming when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?"

"Home"

"But…don't you want to do something fun?"

"Hn"

"Wait! Teme!"

'Oh…great…I don't mind Sakura but…'

"Teme! Why do you always get everything, I'm way better then you at everything! Come on! Fight me!"

"No, I would much rather fight Sakura, dobe."

I walked away leaving them both completely stunned, mostly Naruto who was staring at me confused, probably trying to figure out what happened.

'**Nice one, hot stuff, very smooth'**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'What's wrong with Sasuke he's acting strange, I mean he talked to me, kind of'

'**Yeah! He said he would rather fight you then Naruto, which means he thinks you better then Naruto'**

'Is that good?'

'**Hell yeah! He's totally starting to fall for you!'**

'Sigh he probably just didn't want to fight Naruto'

Both Sakura's sweat dropped anime style.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

On the way home I was still thinking about the look on Naruto's and Sakura's faces it was so…priceless. She was so cute with the puzzled look and Naruto, well, he just looked even stupider which I had no clue was possible until now. But he is still my best friend who I wouldn't trade for the world.

'**And you just happen to get a kick out of him being embarrassed, beaten or confused.'**

'yeah pretty much.'

'**Wow aren't you Mr. best friend this year'**

'yup'

For the next few days all I did was stupid D rank missions. I mean I damn, this is the second time I had to put up with that fat lady who tortured her cat with hugs. Finally Naruto complained about it and got us a C rank mission. We were inn the Hokage's office and then in came Tazuna-san came in completely drunk and babbling on about Naruto being short.

'Damn why do I have to do this mission, with this old geezer.'

'**At least after this you'll get your sharingan'**

'Yeah, I really miss it'

'**Please…don't…cry'**

'I'm not, you are'

'**Wahhhhh!!! My sharingan!'

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

"Alright a C rank mission!"

'**Yeah now we can show what were made of!'**

"Sakura-Chan, want to go get ramen with me?"

Before I could answer Sasuke says,

"No, she's going to get some with me, but you can come if you want."

'NANI? Sasuke…just…'

'**OMG OMG OMG!!!'**

"Coming Sakura?"

'**DUH!'**

I ran after him and we walked side by in silence. Finally I asked

"Umm. Sasu-"

"I just didn't want you to suffer"

And the he did the impossible, he smiled. Very small but it was there. I felt like I the world was frozen. Did… he… just?

'**OMG he's so hot!'**

'This isn't…some things not right'

So I ran up to him and looked him straight in his eyes, which were completely emotionless. Then I tried to slap him but before I could he grabbed my hand and his face got mad.

"I'm s…sorry…I jus-"

"Hn"

Then he walked away.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

'What the hell was that for?'

'She probably thought you were Naruto in disguise'

'What? I can't even be nice to her'

'No you've been an ice cube lately'

'She's a lot like her mom'

'Yeah she tried to slap you too, I guess you have a thing for pissing off Haruno's'

'Hn'

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and quickly got in the shower. I still hadn't gotten used to being in my old house, my parent's spirits still haunting the place. I'm glad were going on a mission so I can get away.

'Yeah but this is when you fight Haku and you get hurt saving Naruto'

'Yeah, this time ill let him save his own ass'

Suddenly there was a bright white light above me for a minute and then it was gone. In its place was another note that read:

_Sasuke, _

_I'm hoping you're making everything right, but not being stupid. Don't completely act different. I've been looking in old records and I'm guessing your going to fight Zabuza and Haku soon. Just don't do anything Naruto would do. Speaking of which, I told him where you went and he went… well, Naruto. He begged me to send him but I know that would be a huge disaster so he made a clone of you and that clone is sitting in jail. Now back to Zabuza, the only thing I can tell you is, he's ticklish. That's all I know about him and I don't know anything about Haku, sorry. It's also about time you activate your sharingan. You can speed up the process by focusing chalkra in you eyes but like I said don't do anything that isn't what you'd normally do, unless your being nice to Sakura which you better be doing or I'm going to hurt you so bad!_

_Tsunade_

'What the hell, Naruto is…me…'

'**OMG we have to get back before he…OMG'**

'And Zabuza is, ticklish? How is that going to help?'

'**Duh you're going to tickle him to death!'

* * *

****A/N: Okay so how was that? Let me know please! Any suggestions welcome!**


	5. The mission begins again!

**A/N: OMG…I really don't know what to say. I haven't updated in forever… due to a lot of stuff like my bunny died 'sniff' and spring break and…and… just a bunch of stuff that I could bore you with. But here I am! Now for my lovely reviewers…**

To answer a few things

**Sasusakuforever**: I REALLY considered it because I really wished they were good guys, but I also like the cute seen when they die. (Besides, I wouldn't know what to do with them) But since my last few chapters have been following the anime I want to do something different but I haven't thought of anything yet…but I promise it will come. Thanks for the review and the advice!

**InnerSakura14:** oh…ok…XP…i'm going to try to make it funny but some of it needs to be serious. thank you!

**Other thank you's! **

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: **

**TinhThuyVan**

**UchihaSasukeluva4eva**

**AngelicFlame2**

**LadyOfWolves**

**XXDragonheart6XX**

Thank you guys again it means a lot. And I made this chapter longer just for you guys. I also have a little explaining to do! Alright I know I messed up because inner Sasuke was supposed to be **bolded** (is that a word) letters but I forgot to add it last chapter. And also I realized that I didn't _italicize_ Sasuke's inner thoughts! So I'm sorry and I'm going to do it this chapter.

ANOTHER thing is that the whole thing with Zabuza being ticklish was a joke…but since you guys liked the idea I MIGHT at something but I haven't got that far… I'm going to see what my fingers type. And I know it's all a bit confusing but I hope it will all make sense.

**And now chapter 5**

* * *

The gang had all met up with Tazuna at the gate. The sun was shining birds were singing, you know the rest. It looked like the start of a great mission. Hah! 

**Sasuke's point of view**

'_Damn, why is it always so sunny and happy-go-lucky?'_

'**Some ones feeling emo today'**

'_Hn'_

As soon as we started walking, Naruto has to run his trap about being Hokage. God, what I wouldn't give to have someone give him a good kick in the face.

'**What crawled up your ass this morning?'**

'_I'm not explaining myself to you'_

'**Well you better because I'm not putting up with this attitude all day Mr.!'**

'_Hn'_

'**Don't use that tone of voice with me!'**

'_I'm just getting really pissed. Why couldn't Tsunade just bring me back minutes before I actually killed Sakura? It would make things a lot easier.'_

'**Oh I don't know maybe she's trying to teach you a lesson?'**

'_Why? I already regret what I did, and I don't think this is a fair punishment, I mean why do I have to live everything over again?_

'**What's with these mood swings all of a sudden?"**

'_It's just hard, you know, to see her now laughing and smiling, knowing that in a few years i'm the one who kills her'_

'**Look, Sasuke, that's why were here, to fix things. Many people would kill to have a second chance so take advantage of it and have a good time.' **

'_Yeah you're right' _

'**Let's show Sakura how much we care, and that we can be kind, loving, and sweethearts!'**

'_You totally just killed that moment'

* * *

_

"WHAT?"

Naruto shouted and Sakura screamed as two ninjas jumped from the puddle we walked by and attacked Kakashi.

'_Why couldn't I sense them, are my skills really that of a twelve year old? I should have at least remembered them; in fact I still don't remember any of this?'_

'**Don't feel bad I didn't remember either'**

'_That doesn't mean much'_

Luckily Kakashi outsmarted them with a jutsu. But now where did he go?

"Two down"

I turned around to see the two guys behind me and Naruto, ready to attack. Thinking quickly and acting on instincts, I jumped up and threw a shuriken and a kunai at them, making their weapons stuck to a tree. Unfortunately the chain thing (A/N: I don't know what it's called) broke and they went straight for Tazuna, who happened to be guarded by Sakura.

"Shit"

Just before they got to her I ran in front of her as a shield. Before their punch came in contact with my face, Kakashi (always the hero) was there grabbing him by the neck.

'_Thanks, it took you long enough, damn showoff'_

'**Don't you know heroes always arrive late?**'

'_That sounds vaguely familiar'_

"Hey, nice work Sasuke, Sakura too, sorry I didn't save you right away Naruto, but I didn't think you would freeze like that"

''**snickers' haha Naruto was frozen stiff!'**

As everyone began to walk away I said

"Hey, are you alright, scared-cat?" just to piss him off, then I walked away snickering.

"Naruto, by the way, their claws have poison in them, you might want to do something before I have to cut off you arm"

"What?!!"

"Shut up dobe, do what Kakashi sensei says, you have to cut it open and get the poison out"

"Why…Sasuke…you…grrr…"

'_I'm starting to remember some of this!'_

'**Sasuke, I know what you're thinking and remember what Tsunade said, you can't know everything!'**

'_I know I just feel like paying back that show off even if its just a little'_

The two mist ninjas were tied to a tree. One of them asked how we knew it was them.

smirk "The puddle" was all I said. That way Kakashi would still feel like he taught us something. _As if_

Kakashi was a little surprised but nodded "Very good Sasuke"

Then he went into a long explanation about Tazuna being targeted by oh let me guess Zabuza. But of course I couldn't say that.

We were debating whether or not to go home, when Kakashi says the wrong thing and got Naruto riled up. He took a kunai and plunged it deep into his wound.

"Ummm Naruto you probably shouldn't have did that so deep, you could die of blood loss"

This made Naruto freak out and start jumping around like a mad man off his leash and without one of those comfy looking white jackets.

'What a dumb ass'

"Shut up Sasuke I know you're over there thinking mean things about me!"

"Sweat drop"

* * *

We stopped by a little stream to clean Naruto's wound, before Kakashi wrapped it. Sakura sat by the side of the stream washing her hands and filling up a water bottle. 

'**Go talk to her you moron'**

"Hey"

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun"

'**Say something you idiot'**

'_Like what?'_

'**Anything!'**

"_Umm…you missed a spot, on your thumb"_

'…**except that…'**

'_I dunno that's the first thing that came in my head'_

"Ummm…oh…thanks" she blushed and looked away.

"And another one right here" I reached over and rubbed a spot of dirt off her cheek."(A/N: don't ask me where it came from, its just there)

As soon as I did she went completely red so I backed away and joined the rest of the group.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

'_Did he…just'_

'**OMG he is so hot!**'

'_Something is different about him…but I guess I'm not complaining'_

'**_He actually talked to us, why would we want to complain?'_**

'_Yeah'_

I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

'**Alright you were lucky that time, but I mean come on how lame was that?'**

But I wasn't listening; he can ramble on all he wants I don't care. Her face was so soft it felt so nice.

'**Are you listening to me? Hello? Anyone home? Come on Mr. big stuff, don't let it get to your head! Hello? I feel like I'm ****talking to myself here…oh…wait…**'

* * *

A/N: Thanks again everyone. i know this isnt my best chapter and it wasnt very funny but im just coming up blank. Maybe next time. Review! 


End file.
